At The Doctor's
by That-is-illogical
Summary: Simon is trying to hide the fact that he's a vampire from his mother, but as she grows more suspicious, how can he avoid that inevitable trip to the doctor? The answer: Magnus Bane.
1. Chapter 1

Simon walked slowly,avoiding the shadows. He planned to get as much sunlight while he could-who knew how long before he retreated back to the typical vampiric photo-phobia. He took the long route back to his to his house, from where he had parked Eric's van, dreading facing his mother.

At least the recent sunlight phenomenon had made it easier to conceal his 'condition', but there was still fact of the matter that he couldn't eat, or drink anything other than blood. _This will make dinner interesting... oh, boy, dinner-how the heck am I going to pull this off?_ he thoughts turned to panic-he would have hyperventilated if he breathed. He trudged up the front stairs to his house and scampered to his room.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

><p>Clary was pacing nervously around her bedroom in the Institute. Alec, walking past, noticed and hung near the doorway.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Simon," she sighed, flopping down on her bed,"I'm worried about him lying to his mum... About-"

"-Him being a vampire, I know. Look, Simon's smart-i'll give him that-and I'm sure he'll figure out something or..."

"Or what?" demanded Clary. Then, rather conveniently for their discussion, Clary's phone beeped.

A message from Simon: _Help! Mum's making dinner!_

She showed it to Alec.

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Simon's mother, in fact, had prepared a feast. She didn't know, but she was just happy her son was back to normal. Mostly. Over the past week or so, she had noticed Simon changing. She couldn't pinpoint how, or why, or even what, but he just had. Lately, he seemed back to his normal self-but not completely. Either way, she had enjoyed cooking the marvelous dish that lay upon the table.

As Simon walked into the kitchen, he couldn't help but groan in surprise and disappointment at the amount of food that lay on the table, and had probably had stored in the fridge.

"Now, now-sit down. I've made your favourite."

Yes, she had-Simon groaned inwardly. Now, more than ever, he wished to be human. He didn't want to disappoint his mother-or waste all that food for that matter.

Simon sat down warily, his eyes hungrily lapping up all the food-even though his stomach was silent, never to feel hunger again.

"Come! Eat!" she trilled, gesturing to his plate. In a blink of an eye, a large helping was on there, with Simon's mother poised to add more. Before she could, Simon took a deep breath-he had to tell her something.

"Mum,I-er-Look. I'm not feeling particularly hungry and I need to-"

"What? I thought you were fine. You playing in the backyard this morning and I even let you out to see Clary-"

"Mum! I'm okay. I just..."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Ominous words parental words-threatening to expose something.

"Yes... Well, sort, I don't-"

"Oh, no. Look, I know it's more common for girls to have this, er, condition but there's no shame in admitting it-even though you are a boy. You, of all people, Simon... Though I have noticed your change in appearance lately-and it's probably due to this condition. I will make an appointment with the doctor immediately."

Simon's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. Not only was his mother counseling him as though he had an eating disorder. She was going to make him go to the doctor.

Simon pitied the poor doctor who would find out they had an undead vampire as their patient. Not to mention he would be revealing the Downworlders to humans. Mass panic would surely ensue-all because of him.

"Mum! No! I'm fine!" his voice squeaking in panic.

"No you are not. Now get ready to go to the clinic. Now."


	3. Author's note

**Okay, I seriously sorry for the lack of updates. School has been ridiculously busy lately etc. and I haven't read the books in ages.**

**Though, hopefully, because I've just borrowed City of Lost Souls from the Library, that I'll be reinsured to continue this.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading.**


End file.
